Nigel Brightmore's Daughter
by KaijudoFan101
Summary: Who knew that Nigel Brightmore has a daughter. Sorry but I'm bad at summarie.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I don't own kaijudo rise of the duel masters that belongs to Hasbro i only own my OC.

Between episodes the taken and siphon.

* * *

No one POV

It was around the afternoon when master Kimora and the children came back from the nature civitiation. The masters were about to leave the dojo when they head the door open. The person that entered wore a black suit, has has glasses and et black hair.

"Hi my names Max Runner, is there a..." Max look at his clipboard for a second. "Nigel Brightmore around here?"

"I'm Nigel Brightmore." Nigel said as he step forward. "What do you want?" He sa"id.

"Well I'm here from Child Protection Service. I'm her to inform you that your daughter-" but Nigel interrupt Max.

"I don't have a have daughter" Nigel said as he gives max a glare. Max blinked and sigh heavily, and dragging his hand down his face.

"Please tell me this isn't one of those cliche things where a fathdoesn't know he has a daughter." The masters and Nigel gave him a blank look.

"are you aware of a woman named Lucy Rider."

"she was my girlfriend 15, 17 years ago."

"It's been 15 years and you have a daughter and her name is Sunny." This shock Nigel and the masters that he has a daughter and he didn't knew about. Then on of the masters step up.

"Is there a reason you're here now?" Said masters Chavez

"Well yes I'm here because Lucy and Sunny were in car crash three days ago and only sunny servived. Max said. They were serprise of this out come. After the moment of silent Max spoke up again.

"Sunny will be coming in two days to live with you Nigel." And with that Max walk out of the dojo. The master walk up to Nigel to see if he's ok with all of this happening.

"Nigel are you ok?" Said master Nadia

"yes I'm ok, now if you accused me I need to be prepare." Nigel said in a clam voice and with that Nigel left the dojo to be ready for Sunny arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I don't own kaijudo rise of the duel masters that belongs to Hasbro i only own my OC.

Between episodes the taken and siphon.

* * *

Sunny POV

It's five days since the incident and I still haven't gotten over with it. Right now I'm on a plane that has landed at the airport of San Campion. I've been told that my father lives in San Campion. At first I didn't know that I had a father, my mother never really talk about him. When i went off the plane, I went to retrieve my lugged. When I arrived to the lobby I took out my phone and dial the number to my father. (Which I got from Max before I left to meet my father.)

" Hello who is this?" Said my father over the phone.

"Hi it's me Sunny I'm in the lobby. Where are you?" I ask. As the look around for my father.

" Don't worry about looking for me just tell where are you." He said. I told him I'm near the restrooms, the he hung up. I waited for him to come. Then I see two people coming my way.

Nigel Pov

After I hang up the phone me and Chavez went where sunny was. When we saw her in our sight, all I saw is 14 year old girl that wears blue jeans and yellow shirt. She also has the same color eyes and hair as me. We walk up to her and I ask if she was Sunny.

"Yes I'm Sunny, what can I do for you?" She said.

"Sunny I'm Nigel Brightmore and this is Chavez my college and I'm your father." I said to her. So After we introduce ourselves, we headed to the carand put her lugga

ge in the trunk. The car ride was silent until Chavez started up a conversation.

"So Sunny do you want to tell us about yourself?" Chavez ask to Sunny that broke the silent in the car.

Sunny POV

when chavez ask me that question I told him that I do martial arts, gymnastics, skating, play guitar and drawing sometimes but not a lot. When I finnish telling them about myself we arrive at my new home. We gotten my luggage out of the trunk and I headed inside the house. My father and Chavez said they need to go back to work. So when they left I headed to my room where my father told me where it was. My room was plain and simple. I started to decorate it and unpack, by the time I was finished I led down on my bed. I was thinking how my life was going to be with my father and how I missed my mom. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

Please review and I'll try to update faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I don't own kaijudo rise of the duel masters that belongs to Hasbro i only own my OC.

Between episodes the taken and siphon.

* * *

Nigel POV

when Chavez and I headed back to the temple I thought about sunny. Then my thought were interrupted when we arrive at the temple. We entered the temple and I went the war room in the temple. When I arrived there I check Argus Vigilant Seer to see if the stalker spheres found any breach in the Veil. There were none so far so I check the stalker sphere that was watching Sunny. While I was checking her I didn't notice the other master or Ray and his friends came in the room.

" I see that you're watching your child master Brignocie htmore." Said master Jaha

" Yes well I just want to make sure she's safe from the choten. I don't want her to be involved in this." I said as I look at Sunny sleeping form. The Allie step up.

"wait since when you have a daughter?" Allie Said as Ray step up as well.

" This is none of your concern Allison." I said as I check the other stalker sphere for the choten or a breach of the veil. So far thing have been quite too quite, but I know this silence won't last long.

" Master Brightmore maybe you should head home." Said Master Kimora

"And why should I do that when I have work to do here." I said as Master Chavez went next to Kimora and agreed with him about Nigel should go home and spend some time with Sunny since there is no breach in the veil or choten. I reluctantly agree to them and head home.

Sunny Pov

I woke up after my little rest and notice it's been three hours since I took my nap. I decided I should draw some pictures. But what I didn't know that I was drawing a Rapids Lurker, Wwhhshrll. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I went to the door and open it to see my father was the one who knock on my door.

"Hello father what can I do for you?" I said to him as I let him in to my room.

"I just want to see how were you doing and to tell you you'll be starting school this Monday." He said as he about to leave the room he notice my drawing and I saw a surprise look on his face. I ask if everything is alright and all he said that everything is find. I could tell he was lying but decided not to push the conversation. When he left my room I wonder why was he surprised of the drawing I made.

* * *

Please note that the next chapter might take me longer to post up and If you have any idea let me know.

please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi I don't own kaijudo rise of the duel masters that belongs to Hasbro i only own my OC.

Also I don't own the songs I only own my OC.

Between episodes the taken and siphon.

* * *

Sunny Pov

Well today is the day that I start my first day of school. my father sign me up at San Campion Middle School. Father and I hadn't been talking as much since he saw my drawing. I don't know why he was surprise of my drawing of different creatures. Anyway my father was driving me to school and the car ride was silent. He dropped me off at school and he went to work. I went a grab my schedule and headed to my first class. When I arrive to the room I knock first and went in. In the room it seem that everyone has on stop what they had been doing.

"Hi may I help you" said the teacher as he walk up to me.

"Hi I'm the a new student here." I said to the teacher.

"Ah yes we been expecting you. My name is Mr. Boyd." he said the turn to the class. "Class this is Sunny Brightmore." When he said that it surprises three students. the students were girl and two boys that were surprise. then the teacher continued and told me to sit next to the blond girl how wear purple.

skip ahead to lunch

right now I'm eating my lunch as the same girl I sat next to in class and two the boys in my first period class.

"Hi can we sit together" said the girl.

"Sure why not" said I as they sat down

"Hi I'm Allie" she said.

"I'm Gabe" he said

"And I'm Ray" he said.

"Hi I'm Sunny nice to meet you" I said to them. We were getting to know each other until a boy came up.

"Well look who it is, the new girl" he said to me.

"Hey Carny how about you leave her alone." Ray said to him.

"Yeah what are you gonna do about it?" Carny said as I stood.

"How about you just leave us alone Carny" I said to him in front of his face.

"Fine whatever see you in gym new girl." Carny said as he left. After we finish our lunch we headed to gym class.

"I'm coach Harper, just call me Coach," He said, shaking her hand, "you must be Sunny. Girl's locker rooms are to the left of the bleachers, better hurry we'll be starting in a few minutes."

"Uh… thanks." I said and hurried to the locker room. She got changed quickly into the gym cloths she had packed and went back out. She headed over by the girls, listening and nodding to their chatter. Then the coach started the class.

"The game today is dodge ball, you guys already know the rules so let's just get started" The coach said, "Carny, Ray, you two are team captains. Call it in the air." the coach chose ray to pick first. The two captains went back and forth choosing, I wasn't paying attention to choosing classmates. then Ray chose me to be on his team.

"Do you have any skills?" He asked her, raising an eye brow.

"I can dodge, and throw a decent ball." I said to him. Then the coach spoke again.

"Ok, you may begin when the music starts." Coach said as he hit a button on the remote.

"Music?" I wonders as a familiar beat starts coming out of the speakers. Everyone rushes to grab a ball. Both teams begin to pelt each other with the hard rubber balls. All the while the speakers blare out,

"Steve walks warily down the street,

with the brim pulled way down low

Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet,

machine guns ready to go

Are you ready, Are you ready for this

Are you hanging on the edge of your seat

Out of the doorway the bullets rip

To the sound of the beat" it seemed that people are throwing the balls where trying to match the beat.

"Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust"

The person to her left gets hit.

"And another one gone, and another one gone"

"Another one bites the dust

Hey, I'm gonna get you too

Another one bites the dust" I barely avoids the dodge ball aimed at her head. I looks over at a smiling Carny as he readies another ball.

"How do you think I'm going to get along,

without you, when you're gone

You took me for everything that I had,

and kicked me out on my own" he flung the ball at but I, who nimbly dodged that one too, moving to the music as more balls kept flying at her.

"Are you happy, are you satisfied

How long can you stand the heat"

Carny frowned in concentration, as he continued to hurling ball after ball.

"Out of the doorway the bullets rip

To the sound of the beat" but he just kept missing.

"Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust" around Carny his own team is getting taken out by Ray and a few of the other guys.

"And another one gone, and another one gone

Another one bites the dust

Hey, I'm gonna get you too

Another one bites the dust" Carny dodges a ball thrown by Allie as he takes out a wimpy looking kid with a shot to the gut.

"Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man" Carny gotten Ray and Allie out

"And bring him to the ground

You can beat him

You can cheat him

You can treat him bad and leave him

When he's down

But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you

I'm standing on my own two feet

Out of the doorway the bullets rip

repeating the sound of the beat" now it was just Carny and me, facing off. As a new song starts up as Carny tries to get me.

"Now that you're out of my life

I'm so much better

You thought that I'd be weak without you

But I'm stronger

You thought that I'd be broke without you

But I'm richer

You thought that I'd be sad without you

I laugh harder

You thought I wouldn't grow without you

Now I'm wiser

Though that I'd be helpless without you

But I'm smarter

You thought that I'd be stressed without you

But I'm chillin'

You thought I wouldn't sell without you

Sold 9 million

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm not gon give up (What?)

I'm not gon stop (What?)

I'm gon work harder (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm gonna make it (What?)

I will survive (What?)

Keep on survivin' (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm not gon give up (What?)

I'm not gon stop (What?)

I'm gon work harder (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm gonna make it (What?)

I will survive (What?)

Keep on survivin' (What?)

Thought I couldn't breathe without

I'm inhaling

You thought I couldn't see without you

Perfect vision

You thought I couldn't last without you

But I'm lastin'

You thought that I would die without you

But I'm livin'

Thought that I would fail without you

But I'm on top

Thought it would be over by now

But it won't stop

Thought that I would self destruct

But I'm still here

Even in my years to come

I'm still gon be here

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm not gon give up (What?)

I'm not gon stop (What?)

I'm gon work harder (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm gonna make it (What?)

I will survive (What?)

Keep on survivin' (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm not gon give up (What?)

I'm not gon stop (What?)

I'm gon work harder (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm gonna make it (What?)

I will survive (What?)

Keep on survivin' (What?)

I'm wishin' you the best

Pray that you are blessed

Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness

(I'm better than that)

I'm not gon blast you on the radio

(I'm better than that)

I'm not gon lie on you and your family

(I'm better than that)

I'm not gon hate on you in the magazines

('m better than that)

I'm not gon compromise my Christianity

(I'm better than that)

You know I'm not gon diss you on the internet

Cause my mama taught me better than that

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm not gon give up (What?)

I'm not gon stop (What?)

I'm gon work harder (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm gonna make it (What?)

I will survive (What?)

Keep on survivin' (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm not gon give up (What?)

I'm not gon stop (What?)

I'm gon work harder (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm gonna make it (What?)

I will survive (What?)

Keep on survivin' (What?)

(Beyonce)

Oh (oh) oh (oh)...

After of all of the darkness and sadness

Soon comes happiness

If I surround my self with positive things

I'll gain prosperity

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm not gon give up (What?)

I'm not gon stop (What?)

I'm gon work harder (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm gonna make it (What?)

I will survive (What?)

Keep on survivin' (What?)"

A four minute song and not one hit, I smiled triumphantly as I gracefully dodged another of Carny's throws. Right as the song ends Carny throws a ball, aimed right at her head. I use my instinct and leaps up and takes the blow on my chest, landing in a stumble as the air is forced from her lungs. I stood up with the ball in my hand. I saw that Carny jaw drops in disbelief, and his team grumbles at the loss. Ray and Allie comes over and gives me a congratulation. when gym class was over I went home since the school day was over. when I arrived home no one was there so I started my homework and took a shower. By the time I was done my father was home. We didn't talk much all he said how was your first day of school. All I said was it was fine. After that I went to my room to sleep and wonder what gonna happen next to me.

Nigel Pov

So far today I had a breach in the Veil and a creature from the water civilization. It wasn't hard for me and the other masters to handle. I couldn't stop thinking about her drawing of the creature from the creature real. I told the other masters about this. We all agree we should keep an eye on her to see how did she know about creatures.

* * *

What do you think about this chapter and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi I don't own kaijudo rise of the duel masters that belongs to Hasbro i only own my OC.

Between episodes the taken and siphon

* * *

Sunny Pov

It's been a week since I stated school. I could tell you I thing that me and Carney aren't friends. In fact he played pranks on my first week. Right now it the end of the school day and I'm heading home. It seems that my dad is to busy with his job then to pick me up. All of a sudden I bump into Carney and to of his friends.

" Well look who it is." Carney said who had smirk on his face.

" Leave me alone Carny." I said as I tried to walk away from him and his friends but didn't succeeded.

" No how about we play a game?" He said but I know better then that. I know he's going to try to bully me by beating me up.

" No thanks i have to go home." I said and I ran away from them but unfortunately they were chasing me. after an hour i think i lost them. suddenly i found my self at a construction site. But the strange thing i saw a dragon like creature.

"OMG!" i said as i saw another creature but with Ray riding it. After Ray and his creature thing beat the dragon it disappear. I decided to step out of my hiding place.

"Ray?" I called his name and the he turned around.

Ray POV

when I turned around I was surprised that Sunny was here.

"Sunny what are you doing here?" I said quickly as I got off of Bob.

"Well I was chased by Carny and his friends when I was heading home and I just saw you here and the fighting of the two creatures." Sunny said as she walk towards me. Then I saw stalker spheres in view meaning Nigel is seeing this. I'm so in trouble with him since Sunny just witnessed this fight.

"Ray what's going on?" She said to me, but luckily and unexspected a brick fell from a damage wall from the fight. It fell on her head and knock her out. I cuaght her sunny in my arms before she hit the ground. Two seconds after I caught her my cell phone started to ring. When I see who it is, it was message from Nigel. The text said that he's coming to get Sunny and bring her home. While I was waiting I look down at Sunny and I thoungt that she's beutiful while she sleeps. My thought were interrupted by Bob.

"Ray he's here" Bob said as Nigel pulled up to the construction site. He went out of his car and carried Sunny in the car and left.

No one's POV

" what do we have here" said a person hinding in the shadows. It steps out just as Ray and Nigel left. It revealed it was Alakshmi.

"Now why would Nigel care for a child unless there both connected somehow." Alakshmi said to her self. " if I found a connection between those two, it will give the Choten a advantage." With that she left to do some research.

Nigel Pov

At Nigel's house

i can't belive Sunny was in that incident with the creatures. Hopefully she thinks it was a dream when she wakes up. It looks like Sunny is going to be ok, she'll wake up in the morning with a headache that all.

* * *

I had alittle help in this chapter from Sami-SDGForc.

please comment.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi it's been awhile sorry I've been busy that I didn't have time to type but for now I do. I had help with this chapter by Sami-SDGForce.

only own my OC.

* * *

chapter 6

Sunny POV

When I wake up I found myself on my bed in my room.

"What a strange dream I had " I said while I rub my head because for some reason my head hurts. Since it's the weekend I might as well go for a walk. First thing first I need a shower before I head out. As I about to head out my dad stops me.

"Where are you heading off to?" My dad ask me.

"I'm was just going out and walk around town." I said while I grab a medicain for my headache. Then I left for my walk.

3rd-Person's P.O.V.

Meanwhile, at the Temple of the Order of Kaijudo Duel Masters, Ray &amp; Tatsurion, the Creature he called Bob from yesterday's incident with the Dragon &amp; Sunny were ready for a little sparing match with Allie when what sounded like the cry of foal panicking could be heard throughout the Temple. It was Gluitaeo, a Baby Stampeding Longhorn whom Tatsurion helped with the birth of, but was unable to save the sweet little green-furred Deer-like Creature's mother from dying in childbirth; to make up for it, he adopted her &amp; cared for her as she was his own child — who was that noise! &amp; she was chased by all the Creatures that being kept in the Temple's Creature Stables!

As the bedlam was under way, Gluitaeo did the only thing she could think of She ran towards her Foster-Father like her butt was on fire. "No, Gluitaeo! Do— " Tatsurion cried out, but it was too late to stop the Tusker from plowing right into him.

"Not again, Tutu?!" Ray screamed as he was sent flying off his Creature-Partner's back &amp; into some pitchforks that all lined up in a row, causing to topple over onto him before he could get away from them. "Ouch?!"

"Are you alright, Ray?" Gabe asked from his seat.

"I've been better, but I've also been worse." The young hafū replied, holding his chest in pain.

"Gluitaeo, what were you thinking!?" Tatsurion called out while angered. But he saw the tears welding up his Foster-Daughter's eyes, he let it go. "Th-There, there, do not cry?! I am here, do not cry?!" He softly said to her, &amp; then turned to Ray. "I… am… sorry."

"She's only a baby. I completely understand."

Meanwhile, somewhere in the city, not far from the 5 Paths Martial Arts Studio atop the Temple of the Kaijudo Duel Masters.

Sunny was enjoying her little stroll, when she happened a familiar face. "Mister Chavez?!" she shouted happily behind him.

"IT'S MASTER CHAVEZ?! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!? I— " But when he turned around &amp; saw the girl, he realized he had to stop his yelling, so he did. "Oh, Sunny. Heh, I didn't saw you.— "

"Don't sweat it, Master Chavez?! Everybody has one of those days." She said then she ask him if his father was there. He said that he's busy at the moment. So with I headed home. But what she didn't notice that Gluitaeo is fallowing her all the way home.

* * *

so what do you think about this chapter. Please leave a review.


	7. Author note

Hi it's been awhile but right now I just don't have any inspiration for these stories right now so I will put these stories on hold for now. I am also transfor some of my stories to Wattpad where you can find me under RWBY10101. Bye for now.


End file.
